The purpose of this core unit is to provide the different project with oligonucleotides, synthetic peptides and purified recombinant proteins expressed in E. coli or in insect cells using the baculovirus expression system. The oligonucleotides will be used as linkers, PCR primers, probes for DNA binding assays, antisense inhibitors of gene expression and affinity ligands for the purification of DNA binding proteins. The peptides will be used as immunogens for preparation of anti-peptide antibodies, substrates for phosphorylation reactions, pseudosubstrate inhibitors of specific protein kinases and possibly phosphatases, ligands for protein purification and studying protein-protein interactions. Various transcription factors, such as cJun, T3Ralpha and E2A-Pbx1 and dominant acting inhibitors of them will be produced either in E. coli or in insect cells, purified and supplied to the various projects for microinjection experiments to study phosphorylation/dephosphorylation and interaction with other proteins. We will also produce various oncoproteins and kinases, such as Ha-Ras, vAb1, Erk1 and Erk2 to be used in microinjection experiments. This core will relieve the individual units from the routine chores of oligonucleotide, peptide and protein purification.